


infierno

by infernum



Category: We Die Young (2019)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, my unhealthy attachment to violent fictional characters with Hidden Depths, no beta we die like men, rears its ugly head in my face and your faces as well. sorry, sad shit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernum/pseuds/infernum
Summary: He's a kid, just a niñito like Rincon once was before everything happened and he lost his mother and father, and now Rincon feels like that little boy again because his sister is laying dead in her wedding dress in their garden and he can't fucking breathe his chest is so tight.





	infierno

**Author's Note:**

> There were certain aspects of the movie that were somewhat... questionable with its stereotypes and The Merchant of Venice quotes used that weren't even fully quoted correctly (which hurt me deep, deep inside my soul) but biiiiiiitch I'm a sucker for hardened characters who kill easily but have a plethora of emotions on the inside for people they love, trust and want to protect. So this came around. It's short and precise just like the amount of screen time (and character building) Rincon and Gabriela got in the movie.

He's looking at Lucas and his little brother hiding behind him, looking at how scared he is and how goddamn brave he is staring Rincon in his eyes like he's stronger than he really is. He's a kid, just a niñito like Rincon once was before everything happened and he lost his mother and father, and now Rincon feels like that little boy again because his sister is laying dead in her wedding dress in their garden and he can't fucking breathe his chest is so tight.

Only one day ago everything was perfect—Gabriela was happy and getting married to the man she loved, his business was thriving and he had this boy coming to the wedding. He considered Lucas to be like a son to him, and here they are now, with Rincon pointing a gun at him and Jester behind him all twitchy and trigger happy, ready to see Lucas' blood and brains on the floor because he's hated this kid since Rincon decided to take him under his wing.

When did it all go to hell? He knows literally when, but he means when did everything start to fall apart beneath him? How long has the rug been gently pulled out from under him in tiny increments at a time so he wouldn't notice his world tilting on its axis?

Lucas has the fear of God in his eyes and he's standing strong in front of him. He's never been one to back down when it comes to protecting his brother, just like Rincon did anything and everything to protect his sweet sister. Obviously he didn't do enough. He should have done more or just kept her hidden away from the world that is designed to rip apart any semblance of innocence and kindness, but instead he let her wriggle her way out of his grip and she stepped out into the world with a heart full of love and her head half in the clouds, and now she's dead. Now he's got a gun pointed at Lucas and little Miguel and Jester is practically vibrating out of his skin in hopes of the kid being dead in front of him. Now the rug has finally been pulled out from under him and he's got nothing left to fight for. After so many years fighting, he can't find it in him anymore. 

He's got a gun pointed at a kid who didn't even want in on this life, but after their older brother died fighting in a war he had no reason to be fighting in there was really no other choice. Rincon took Lucas in because he looked so much like himself as a lost kid, and all Rincon wants to do is turn it on himself and pull the trigger.

He should want to shoot him. Lucas betrayed him, was running off even after Rincon bought him a suit and was gonna have him sit up with la familia. The boy knew that he was part of the inner circle and he did it anyway. That's something people die over all the time in this life—betrayal is a death sentence and Rincon is known for his brutality and merciless kills for this. 

He lowers his gun. He faintly recognises that he's told Lucas to go, to never come back, but he can't fully register that he's speaking, let alone think of anything that isn't Gabriela.

When Jester starts going off on one of his rants, Rincon knows what's going to happen. He's always wondered when it would happen—not if, when. It's been inevitable ever since he first saw that hunger in Jester for more respect, more power, more control, all those years ago.

After today's endless hits, everything crashing down and seeing Gabriela laying still and unbreathing in her fiancé's arms, he's ready to welcome the bullet with open arms. He's so damn tired and the boys haven't even tried to run and he knows the Policía Federale have everything they need now to put him away for life.

He won't see Gabriela again; she's in cielo where she belongs and he's going straight to hell, but this is one last decision he can make just for himself.

Lucas is looking at him with tears about to well up in his eyes. The kid looks just like him when he was his age. Maybe that's why he's always been so soft on him—he was trying to make a better version of himself. Stronger. Braver. More careful with who he trusts. 

There's a gun pointed at his head.

In the end, it's not that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is accepted but only if it's constructive. I accept any and all types of praise because I am a major slut for praise.


End file.
